cpwuserfandomcom-20200222-history
TheNintendoKing
TheNintendoKing 'is a former blocked user on Club Penguin Wikia. He joined Club Penguin on the 17th of November 2010, on the very day Card-Jitsu Water was released. He had wanted to join for many years, but his computer always screwed up his connection to it, so he couldn't join any earlier. He started off in the Ski Village; back then, it was very busy. He said that the room looked like it had around 50-60 penguins in it. He clicked on the Tour Booth, but the loading took a while, so he eventually got bored and decided to explore the island himself. He got 10 postcards from friendly penguins who introduced him to Club Penguin's features. He eventually found the Stage, and went inside. He said the play at the time was Space Adventure Planet Y, the music was awesome, and he opened up the costume trunk. But when he tried to buy the Alien Costume, it said it was for members only! :O December was a great month for him, He met many new friends, managed to earn some Coin (12,000 coins, if he remembers correctly), adopt a Red Puffle, earn his Ninja Mask, and enjoy the Holiday Party (2010). As the year came to an end. But the most exciting thing was... He got a membership card for Christmas! He bought clothes, game upgrades, and many wonderful items. January came, and the Wilderness Expedition came along with it. He adopted a Brown Puffle, making it the second Puffle he had ever adopted. Nintendo doesn't remember the Red Puffle's name, but his Brown Puffle was called Cavy. Many years passed and Club Penguin got better and better. He even met my two BFF's, Jiggy33 and Free 01, at the Great Snow Race. They even made movies together! Eventually Nintendo came across the Anti-Saraapril Rebellion Wiki in November 2013. And then he also found the Club Penguin Wiki! Friends Note: This is not by rank of favorite #[[JWPengie|'JWPengie]] #Seth4564TI #Yellowperson-Returns #DjCadence ThePenguin #ThatYoshi8 #Deco Souza #Supermariobro #LukeLeia75 #[[Phineas99cp|'Phineas99cp']] #SandorL #[[Callum Fawsitt|'Callum Fawsitt']] #[[Kallie Jo|'Kallie Jo']] #[[Penguin-Pal|'Penguin-Pal']] #Brrkoud #[[C H U N K Y|'C H U N K Y']] #OrangePuffle #[[Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25Charizard']] #Ph1n3a5and77 #Cool Pixels #Leader of CP Parties! #Jazzypengy12 #North Aurora #Vincentick #Hat Pop #WikiaMaster123 #[[Dps04|'Dps04']] #[[Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] #Maccy1949 #President Business #Sensei #Uni-Kitty #[[Jess0426|'Jess0426']] #[[Green Ninja|'Green Ninja']] #[[Jeserator|'Jeserator']] #'Titanium Ninja' #Agent Unknown #Cammiii1 #Kanpo1 #Twinkie102 #[[Techman129|'Techman129']] #Kyfur #Ecpg #FuzzyHamster #[[Sharkbate|'Sharkbate']] #Redidy Penguin #Darien8910 Trivia *TheNintendoKing created his account on the first of January, 2014. However, he was originally planning on naming it TheNintendoMaster instead. *He joined the Club Penguin Wiki on the ninth of May, 2014. *He quit the Club Penguin Wiki on December 3, 2014, though he came back in March the next year. *He was blocked for 2 years on Club Penguin Wiki on July 5th, 2015 for "harassing" as said by Vic. This also went with his friend Titanium Ninja. *He later had an extended block for being wrongly accused of making sockpuppets. *Once his block expired, he quit the Club Penguin Wiki for good, out of a mix of lost-trust, Club Penguin being horrible and torment. Category:Regular Users Category:Male Users Category:2014 Users Category:England Residents Category:U.K Residents Category:Atheist Users